Sometimes it is inconvenient for a person to receive notifications. For example, a user may receive a notification of a missed call when it is inconvenient for the user to return the call and in so doing dismiss the notification. Later when it is convenient, the user does not remember to respond because the notification was dismissed. Moreover, because some missed communication events or other information items for which a user desires to be notified are more urgent than others, a user may desire to be reminded about those missed events or information items sooner, even when it is not as convenient to respond because of their importance. This is particularly so for missed events associated with certain contacts or other entities determined to be more important based on typical user response patterns to those entities.